1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an emissive layer (EML) interposed therebetween. The OLED display device is a self-emissive display in which holes and electrons injected from the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode, respectively, recombine in the EML to emit light. In addition, since OLED display devices exhibit high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high brightness, and a high response rate, the OLED display devices are receiving much attention as next-generation display devices.